World War I rerun (map game)
The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Home - Nations - Algorythm - Archives - Projects AS WE FINALLY HAVE 6 PLAYERS, GAME IS STARTING ON 2014.04.04!SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1914 AD. ##The Game ends in 2014 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Point system ##Every country has a military and an economical technology level. Those will advance slowly as the game progresses, but you can boost them by good decisions. ##Every country has a value of Industrial Growth (IG). It's growth is changed by the country's economical policy and the wars, famines, natural disasters, etc. occurring on its territory. ##Also, every nation has a "war exhaustion". It's changed by a value of -IG/turn in peacetime, and in war it's changed by the number of enemy nations. ##If your war exhaustion reaches the value of your economic tech*10, your government collapses and you automatically capitulate. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ###''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ###''Military tech. level: ''The player with more military technology points gains +1 point. ###''Economic tech. level: ''The player with more economic tech points gains +1 point. ###''War exhaustion: ''The player with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. ###''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains +1 point. ###''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ###''Supports: ''The player was supported by a foreign country will gain +1 point. ###''Luck: ''A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. ###''Morale: ''The nation who won last year gains +1 point. ###''Fortifications: ''The nation whose front-line is more fortified gains +1 point (optional). ###''Air support: ''The player who has better air support gains +1 point. ###''Tank support: ''The player who has better tanks gains +1 point. ###''Agricultural output: The player with more Agricultural output gains +1 point. #You can only annex territories if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. #Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players every-time. #Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. #I'm the only map maker. #The map is modified following the rules of the Unified Color Scheme . Mods Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *'SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC)' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Base Map . Present game map . Nations The game will start after it has 6 players and at least 1 mod! If you don't find your wished nation on the list, feel free to add it! *British Empire (WAR) Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) (I'm back). **Sarawak (WAR) 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **British North Borneo '(WAR) 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **OmanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **The Trucial States Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Labrador and Newfoundland '(WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Canada (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Australia (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **New Zealand (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **South Africa (WAR)Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **NepalWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **BhutanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **BahrainWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **KuwaitWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **QatarWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *The Dervish State (Anti-British colonial rebellion) *Darfur (Anti-British colonial rebellion) *French Empire (WAR) **Tunisia (WAR) **French South Morocco (WAR) *El Riff Berber Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *German Empire Spartian300 (talk) 11:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Italy (WAR) *Persia *Austria-Hungary (WAR) Rdv65 (talk) 13:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *Hungarian Democratic Republic (Anti-Austrian colonial rebellion) '''IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) *Spain ** Spanish North Morocco *Romania *Bulgaria(WAR)' *Serbia '(WAR)' *Montenegro '(WAR)' *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Switzerland *San Marino *Monaco *Andorra *Liechtenstein *Portugal '(WAR)' *Greece *Ottoman Empire-The Royal Tank (talk) 14:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) *Kingdom of Hejaz '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Saudi Sultanate of Nejd '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium '(WAR)' *Netherlands *USA Cookiedamage (talk) 21:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) **Cuba **Panama **Honduras **Dominican Republic **The Philippines *Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)' *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) '(WAR)' *Azerbaijan Democratic Republic '(Anti-Russian colonial rebellion)' *Japan - Saturn120 00:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *China - Eastest566 (talk) 22:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) World War I rerun nation profile page Create a national profile here. Game play 1914 Mod events #Anti-war movements are founded in the warring European countries. #Border war between Brazil and Paraguay. #Berber tribes start to organise a rebellion in Morocco. #Pan-Scandinavian movements are strenghtened in Sweden and Norway. #Garvio Princip assassinates Franz Ferdinand, Heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary. Using the event as a Casus Belli, Franz Joshep declares war on Serbia. Trough the chain of alliances, Europe falls into war in a few weeks. Player events *'Russia:' Russia starts mobilisation which is slow due to the huge size of the country and the horrible state of the economy. However, a large number of (mostly poorly armed) troops are deployed to the fronts, forming five field armies. Two of them launches an immediate attack against Galicia, while the other three tries to capture East Prussia. Almost all food produced by the agriculture is sent for the military which triggers famines and food riots, together with the strengthening of the communist party. *'British Empire:' The British reiterate the terms of the Entente Cordiale Treaty of London of 1867 and Treaty of London of 1839. Portugal is reminded of British duties and Portuguese duties under the Treaty of Windsor. We are committed to fighting along side France if Germany attacks France or it's Empire. Belgium and Luxembourg are also under British protection as long as they wish to be like this and they will be defended by the British if anyone invades them. The British Empire starts mobilisation. It is started at a quick, but ''low level in the British Isles, but it a bit more slower in the Empire due to the huge size of the Empire and the more primitive nature of some colonies like Rhodesia and British Somaliland. The British Dominion Nations of Labrador and Newfoundland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa are told to prepare war war if it ever arises. 150 infantry troopers are sent to Gibraltar, Egypt, Kuwait and the Sultanate of Jahor just in case of future trouble. The British and Canadian economies are prepared for a future conflict in France and/or the Low Countries, but official neutrality in the emergent war is still maintained. Trouble still bubbles on in Ireland due to separatist rebels known as the Finieans and the IRA. *'Ottoman Empire:' Declares neutrality in the great war. *'Austria-Hungary: '''The military start mobilization and 7 field army of 95000 mens are raised we expect Italy and Germany to honnor their alliance, 5 of the mobilized units are send to the the Russian frontier to hold the frontier and counter-attack if possible. The other two are send Against Serbia to capure Belgrade with the hope of a quick victory. Propaganda to promote unity in the empire start to slowly appear in the major cities. Franz Joseph promise a short victorious war to the citizen of the empire and start to send more ressources to the military to help the war efforts. *'China: We declare ourselves neutral in the War in Europe unless we are provoked. 1915 Mod events #Romania declares neutrality. #Italy decides to join the war on the side of the central powers. #Portugal starts sending supplies to Britain but declines joining the war. #Irish terrorist groups start fighting for their independence. #The Berber tribes of Sahara launch an attack against French Morocco. They ask the Central Powers to help them. Player events *'Russia: '''The economy is nearly collapsed. A large-sized counter-attack is started against Galicia, with nearly a million troops of five armies. Three more field armies is started to build up. POWs are used to build railroads to the fronts to help the fighting troops. We ask our western allies to send supports. *'Austria-Hungary: Using the early victory against Russia, we slightly improve the nationalism in the empire but everyone know it will be temporary and some terrorists attacks destroy some factory, reducing. The Ukrainian are promized a home land if the Russian are defeated but the generals at the front are still dubious about the creation of Ukrainian units. With Italy on our side, we remove many divisions from the Italian border, allowing 875000 troops to fight on the Eastern front. Meanwhile, our offensive against Serbia is renew while two fields army or 95000 soldiers are add to the Balkan front to subdue the Serbs. *'British Empire:' We thank Portugal for the supplies. Our homeland forces are now standing at 150,000 (up 50,000 over 1914) and 50,000 more will be recruited. 8,000 Canadians are to be recruited over this year. Last year saw a similar gain in all the Dominions, but Canada will only continue recruiting now. British troops 5,000 go to Ireland to keep the peace. 5,000 go to Egypt and 1,000 go to Malta to scare Italy off. Many more rifles, pistols, ammunition and artillery peaces are made in the British Isles. A security crackdown is implemented in Ireland and several violent arrests are made. The government starts secret talks with some moderate Republican leaders on a truce and plans for home rule as according to the Third Home Rule Act. The British Parliament passed the ATL version of the OTL Third Home Rule Act, which passed (as in OTL) on 18 September 1914, but will be enacted on 18 September 1916 (not in 1918 as was in OTL). The part Loyalist north of Dublin, the strategic port at Cork, 3 Irish Treaty Ports and sparsely populated County Donegal will remain British along with the 6 Protestant/Loyalist counties that form OTL Northern Ireland. It is very hush, hush; since if word if the secret talks got out Ulster Protestants would go crazy. Fearing for the end of Czarism and the rise of both Bolshevism and Anarchism, the British send £10,000 of gold bullion, 8,000 rifles, 30 artillery peaces and 1,000 tonnes of wheat to Russia's government as a one off aid package. Greece ts promised that the British will help maintain there independence as stipulated in the Treaty of Constantinople of 1832 and the London Conference of 1832. *'Germany: '''With Russia's economy gone, we launch an attack to break them, and drive upon France once more. We begin conscripting men for the army. We call upon Italy to aid us, and request that Austria-Hungary also help out for a coming assult next year. **'A-H diplomacy: Once the Balkan front will be over, we will send your reinforcement but for now, we need most of our force to devastate the Russian army. *'''British Diplomacy: The British will honor treaty obligations to help France anginst a foreign assault. France was the first to start the fighting on the Western Front after it had advanced in to Germany, so the British will only help France maintain it's legal borders. Russia is promised aid and amunition next year to fight a defesive war.The Ottomans are asked to consider giving rebellious Arabs in Kingdom of Hejaz, Saudi Sultanate of Nejd, Kingdom of Yemen, Emirate of Asir a degree of home rule like we plan to do in Ireland in 1916. We reasure the Ottomans that we are more intrested in the European Conflict and are not so intrested in the Middel East. Canada, Australia, NZ, South Rhodesia, Newfoundland and S. Africa agree with the British plan and policy. 1916 Mod events #Communist revolution happens in Saint Petersburg, capital of Russia. The tsar escapes to Moscow with his family. #One group of Irish leaders accept the British offer, but more radical groups continue terrorism. #Seeing the Russian successes, Romanian nationalists march to streets demanding war. However, the government still stays neutral. #Bulgaria strenghtens her borders with Romania and offers to join the Central Powers. #Italy launches an attack against Egypt and Malta. #Portugal invades German Southwest Africa. Player events *'British Empire:' A mass call up is enacted in Britain as 200,000 men take up arms. 100,000 Indians, 5,000 New Zealanders, 10,000 S. Africans, 50,000 Canadians, 100 South Nigerians, 100 British East Africans, 500 South Rhodesian and 200,000 Aussies are also called to arms during the year. The British Dominion Nations of Labrador and Newfoundland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa are told to go to a war footing and their economies are set to a war time level. The colonies of Egypt, India and Malaya are also set on a far footing. Sea mines are put across all British east coast harbours and about Gibraltar to keep hostile raiders out. ::10,000 British and 5,000 Canadians go to France in case of a collapse under a German counter attack. 1,000 British Troops go to Ireland. 1,000 Aussie Troops go to Papua and Egypt. 5,000 British and 5,000 Indian troops are sent to fight the rebel Dervish State in British Somaliland. British send 5,000 troops to Egypt to fight the Italians along with 1,000 British, 500 Egyptians and 500 Aussies already in Egypt. S. Africa sends 500 troops to Walvis Bay. Several British warships shell out the fortifications and ports on Italy's Pantelleria Island just north west of Malta, as 1,000 British and 500 Canadians try to make a beachhead on it. The Royal Navy’s Mediterranean fleet also start a counter attack on the Italian as the try to dig in on Malta. 1,000 British, 100 Canadian and 1,000 Indian troops land in Malta, in the name of the British Empire and the nationalistic/political baggage that is connected to it! The Italian aggression is used to discredit the peace movement, who are accused of planning to abandon the empire. :: The North Atlantic Fleet, Western Approaches Fleet, North Sea Fleet and Home Fleet go out on patrols just in case of trouble. A destroyer from the High seas fleet is sent to help the Mediterranean fleet. 1,000 British, 100 Canadian and 1,000 Indian troops land at Ulcinj in southern Montenegro. No one in Britain likes the Balkans, but the squishing of tiny Montenegro has paradoxically sparked off the British need to protect the hopeless 'underdog' (I was already planning this since last turn regardless of mod events. :-) .) The British offer William, Prince of Albania whatever he needs to stop any attack by Austro-Hungary, assuming he wants it. 1,000 rifles, 6 Vicars machine guns and 1,000 Pistols are presented to the Albanians as a gesture of good will, assuming they want to take them. 10,000 rifles, 100 Vicars machine guns and 5,000 pistols are given to Russia, who is our allies in the Triple Entente. :: We start the year long development of the heavy tank. The rebel South African Republic that formed in 1914 during the Maritz Rebellion is attacked a force of 35,000 South African troops often being overlooked for a year (luckily Germany also overlooked the rogue state since we were dumb enough not to notice this event OTL happened in 1914), which is about the size of OTL Lesotho, on the S. African sided of the S. African GSWA border.Any captured leaders are jailed until the end of the war, whenever that will be. :: Sir Roger Casement Kt. CMG is arrested and hung for treason (he was trying to set up a Irish rebel army backed by Germany), but of the others who served in the 1916 Easter Rising rebellion, any who are not German proxies will be arrested and jailed, not executed as in OTL, since we plan to show the Irish we are not barbarians. *'British D:' The British offer William, Prince of Albania whatever he needs to stop any attack by Austro-Hungary, assuming he wants it. 1,000 rifles, 6 Vicars machine guns and 1,000 Pistols are presented to the Albanians as a gesture of good will, assuming they want to take them. Bulgaria is reassured they are not a target. Romania is offered an alliance against Austro-Hungary. *'Austria-Hungary:' Surprised by the harshness of the Russian winter, the military command hastily order that the troops at the eastern front get every warm clothes in the countries, The British landing do not surprised the king much and 25 000 troops of the 100000 still in the region go on the offensive to push back the British to the sea while the navy, including most of the battleships, are send to counter the British navy and close the Adriatic Sea if successful with most of the fleet. 280000 soldiers that participate in the Balkan campaign are send to reinforce the eastern front. We support the Bulgarian application to the Central Power and ask them to occupy Macedonia in order to free more troops. The surviving troops in the east dig and the 50000 reinforcement their defense with machine gun nest and we propose to Germany a joint counter attack to destroy the military power of Russia. *'British D:' Even more talk of an alliance with Romania if they want to lay in to Austria-Hungary. Both Greece and Albania are promised help if they are attacked. *'Germany: '''We forifiy our defences on the Rhine, and launch an attack upon Belguim, Holland, and move into France. We call upon Italy to send troops to aid us against France by invading the South. 100000 men are deployed for the fight on the west, and we send in Vladmir Lenin to Russia. *'Hungarian Democratic Republic: ''' A revolution in Hungary led by socialist count Mihály Károlyi broke out, and the Social Democratic-led Hungarian National Council (HNC) was estabilshed, which demanded the end of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. In the early morning hours of 31 October 1916, with support of the soldiers from the Hungarian Army, HNC protesters wearing the aster flower helped seize public buildings throughout Budapest. Prime Minister Sándor Wekerle resigned and former Prime Minister István Tisza was murdered. Category:Map Games Category:World War I rerun Category:World War 1